


pause; unpause

by shrimpheavnnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpheavnnow/pseuds/shrimpheavnnow
Summary: "Kuro." Kenma sounded sodisappointed. "You know noise distracts me. Look," he said, and showed Kuroo the 'game over' screen.Kuroo tried to show he was sorry by making a soft noise, pleading with his eyes — he hadn't meant to, it had just caught him by surprise.Kenma tilted his head. "What should I do with you?"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223
Collections: stories that touched me





	pause; unpause

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THEM ARE MINORS i'm thinking like. 20s
> 
> i know, an incredibly creative and original title. i truly am The King of titles. 
> 
> anyway!! this is my first time writing in yrs. i'm new to hq so makes sense the first thing i'm gonna be posting is porn as;dlkfjaskldjf. still tryna figure out what characterization i want for these guys tbh 
> 
> i'm working on another kuroken that's ~7k so far, but we'll see when i finish that. i just love these two y'all :( this was only supposed to be like 500 words ajsjs
> 
> uhhh i don't think i forgot to tag anything?? but lemme know if i did. i hope you guys enjoy!!!

When Kuroo heard the little 'game over' noise coming from Kenma's switch for the third time, he almost whined in protest, quieting himself down just in time by swallowing around Kenma's soft cock.

Kenma had said no noise, and Kuroo would be good. _Was_ good. He just had to wait until Kenma finished this level; he could do this, even though his cock _ached_ with how hard he was, the vibrator buzzing lowly right against his prostate, making sure he didn't go soft. The way his hands were cuffed behind his back made it impossible to offer any kind of relief.

He just wanted Kenma to _look_ at him, tell him he'd been good.

Because he'd closed his eyes trying to control himself, he didn't catch Kenma's hand travelling to his pocket, didn't catch the way Kenma studied Kuroo’s face as he clicked the vibrator's remote three times.

Kuroo's eyes flew open, back arching, hands balled into fists, a loud groan escaping despite his best efforts.

Just as quick as it had started, the vibrator stopped completely and Kuroo clenched around it, panting through his nose.

"Kuro." Kenma sounded so _disappointed_. "You know noise distracts me. Look," he said, and showed Kuroo the game over screen.

Kuroo tried to show he was sorry by making a soft noise, pleading with his eyes — he hadn't meant to, it had just caught him by surprise.

Kenma tilted his head. "What should I do with you?"

_Whatever you want to_ , Kuroo wanted to say, but he hadn't been told to lean back yet so he stayed where he was, looking up at Kenma with wide eyes until the scrutiny got to be too much and Kuroo had to lower them.

"Okay." Kenma fisted Kuroo's hair and tugged back, away.

Kuroo went easily, stretching his jaw as he sat back onto his heels. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

Ignoring him, Kenma reached out to the coffee table behind Kuroo's head, grabbing a bottle and unscrewing the lid before placing it against Kuroo's mouth. "Drink," he said, soft, tilting it a little, other hand coming forward to gently card through Kuroo's hair.

The water felt so good, the hand in his hair even better, but then Kenma drew back and Kuroo tried not to follow.

Part of him wanted to ask what Kenma was going to do with him, but he knew there was no point so instead he waited and watched as Kenma tucked himself back in and stood, kneeling right next to Kuroo.

Mouth parted, Kuroo furrowed his brow at Kenma.

“I’m going to edge you.”

Biting his lip against the protest that wanted to make itself known — he _hated_ being edged, even if the end result was always worth it; Kenma was a fucking sadist — he shut his eyes and nodded.

He really needed to stop shutting his eyes so he could stop being caught so off guard. The vibrator buzzed back to life at the max setting, tearing a cry from his throat as he lifted up a little from his heels, threw his head back, mouth agape. “K-Kenma.”

“I never said I’d start by touching your cock. I’m worried you’ll come if I do, anyway. Looks painful.”

Kuroo tried to glare because whose fault was _that_ , but the effect was probably lost due to the fact he couldn’t catch his breath. Kenma stopped the vibrator and Kuroo slumped down, head hanging, only to groan lowly when he felt Kenma’s finger run up and down his length, rub his head. With much more effort than it should’ve taken, he looked at Kenma. Whimpered, “ _Please_.”

That was definitely a little smirk on Kenma’s face. “I haven’t even started yet.”

And Kuroo _knew_. This was what Kenma always did — alternated between teasing his dick, teasing his ass, never consistently, never enough to get him anywhere. Kept at it with feather-light touches, short bursts of teasing, just enough to keep Kuroo desperate until Kuroo begged to be edged.

And beg Kuroo did. “Please, Kenma, _please_ , edge me, want it.”

Kenma regarded him. Waited a beat, two. Sighed. “Alright, I guess.” He held out his hand in front of Kuroo’s mouth, said, “Lick,” and Kuroo leaned forward to get it wet.

When Kenma grabbed his cock, Kuroo moaned softly, head lolling forward, eyes focused on where he could see Kenma working him. With each stroke, his breath came out on a harsh exhale, eyes squeezed shut as he swayed forward until he was resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long before he could feel himself getting closer and closer, not with how well Kenma knew him, the pressure building, and he choked out, “I’m — close, so _close_.”

Kenma clutched his hair and pulled his head back, scanning his face before saying, “Can get closer.”

“ _Kenma_ ,” he whimpered, tensing his thighs, and Kenma didn’t let up, kept studying Kuroo’s face; watched as Kuroo bit his lip, the flush rising in his cheeks; watched the way Kuroo kept tensing up to hold himself still. Then, a few moments later, eyes wide, Kuroo rushed out: “I’m gonna — _come_ — gonna — _please_ , stop — “

Just when Kuroo was sure he wasn’t going to be able to last, was going to fuck up, Kenma released him and he let out a loud exhale that was closer to a sob than anything.

Hands trailed up his chest, cupped the back of his neck. “It’s okay,” Kenma murmured, thumb swiping at Kuroo’s cheek, and that’s when Kuroo realized a couple of tears had leaked out of his eyes. “You made it up to me so well. We can go back to doing what we were doing, okay?”

Kuroo looked at Kenma, eyes half-lidded, body heavy as he nodded and let Kenma guide him back to his original position, kneeling on the pillow between Kenma’s thighs.

It felt good.

Kenma unzipped his pants, pulled himself out, and Kuroo immediately moved forward, gently putting his mouth around Kenma’s cock, resisting the urge to hum in contentment. Instead, he shifted so he was more comfortable. Looked up at Kenma before letting his eyes flutter shut. He heard the sounds of Kenma unpausing his game, but it was all background noise at this point. He barely registered his own need, mind floating. The vibrator clicked on, low, a reminder it was still there, and he was able to suppress any reaction more than an exhale, eyes flickering open to find Kenma still focused on his game.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he dimly registered the ‘level up’ noise, and he opened his eyes to see Kenma looking down at him, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Are you ready?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo made an affirmative noise. Kenma grasped Kuroo’s hair in one hand and thumbed his cheekbone with the other before pulling his hips back and gently pushing back into Kuroo’s waiting mouth.

Kuroo moaned, straining forward as Kenma kept the same slow, gentle rhythm because he wanted to be _fucked_ , but Kenma tsked so he stopped fighting the grip, let his mouth be used however Kenma wanted to.

_God_ , he fucking loved this. Loved the taste and warmth of Kenma on his tongue, loved knowing he was making Kenma feel _good_.

He studied Kenma, the way he bit his lip, the small noises spilling from his mouth, the way he had his head thrown back. He always looked so fucking good, so perfect. And only _Kuroo_ got to see him like this. Only _Kuroo_ made him like this. Then Kenma looked down, directly at Kuroo, and Kuroo whimpered at the intensity.

"Gonna come soon," Kenma panted, tongue peeking out to swipe his bottom lip. "Swallow for me."

And Kuroo redoubled his own efforts, wordlessly begging, and it seemed that made Kenma snap — he thrust harder, rougher, and Kuroo moaned. Kenma cursed under his breath and froze, grinding a little against Kuroo’s mouth, and came down Kuroo's throat with a loud gasp.

Kuroo swallowed as much as he could, some of it spilling out of the corners of his mouth.

Kenma pulled out and gently wiped whatever had escaped Kuroo's mouth with his thumb, offering it back to Kuroo who sucked dutifully, waiting. Kenma was done.

But then Kenma leaned back and picked up his Switch.

"Wh — Kenma?" Kuroo asked, swallowing against the discomfort in his throat, looking between Kenma's face and the Switch.

Kenma looked at him. "Yes, Kuro?"

"But you — what about — " _What about me?_ he wanted to say. He'd been hard for so _long_ , Kenma had _promised_.

"I said I'd give you _attention_ when I was done with my level," Kenma said, "not that I'd make you come."

Kuroo wanted to argue, but he realized with a sinking feeling Kenma was _right_. " _Please_ ," Kuroo whined. "Need to — need to come."

"Do you really _need_ to?"

Kuroo bit his lip and ducked his head before shaking it slightly.

"So you _want_ to."

A hesitant nod.

"But I don't want you to. What do you think we should do?"

"Wh — " He cleared his throat, still unable to look up. "Whatever you want," Kuroo said, voice small.

"Good," Kenma said, and his tone is what prompted Kuroo to look up, see how pleased Kenma was. He brushed back some of the hair in Kuroo's face. "You're doing so good. Just a little more, okay?"

Kuroo nodded, licking his lips.

"Okay," Kenma said, and tugged at Kuroo's shoulder. "Back where you were."

And Kuroo shuffled back onto the pillow between Kenma's thighs, opening his mouth so Kenma could feed him his cock.

The game resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> kenma pullin that english teacher "i don't know, CAN u??" shit smh 
> 
> ngl writing smut is My Weakness i always feel SO EMBARRASSED but i couldn't get dom!kenma out of my headdddddd so i had to write this. concrit is always welcome!! 
> 
> come chill w me on [twt](https://twitter.com/shrimpheavnnow) i need more friends :( thank u for reading <33333 kudos n comments ALWAYS appreciated validation is always welcome


End file.
